Hydrocarbons, such as oil and gas, are commonly obtained from subterranean formations that may be located onshore or offshore. The development of subterranean operations and the processes involved in removing hydrocarbons from a subterranean formation typically involve a number of different steps such as drilling a wellbore at a desired well site, treating the wellbore to optimize production of hydrocarbons, performing the necessary steps to produce the hydrocarbons from the subterranean formation, and pumping the hydrocarbons to the surface of the earth.
When performing subterranean operations, electrical submersible pumps (ESPs) may be used when reservoir pressure alone is insufficient to produce hydrocarbons from a well. An ESP may be installed on the end of a tubing string and inserted into a completed wellbore below the level of the hydrocarbon reservoir. An ESP may employ a centrifugal pump driven by an electric motor to draw reservoir fluids into the pump and to the surface.
However, there are several problems connected with the use of downhole pumps. Specifically, axial forces may be transmitted to the pump shaft. This generally results in premature failure of the submerged pump. Previous attempts to solve this issue included the use of a thrust bearing in the protector section of the ESP. In this solution, the operation range of the ESP is limited by the load capacity of the thrust bearing.
A solution is needed such that ESPs can generate more load without wearing out.
While embodiments of this disclosure have been depicted and described and are defined by reference to example embodiments of the disclosure, such references do not imply a limitation on the disclosure, and no such limitation is to be inferred. The subject matter disclosed is capable of considerable modification, alteration, and equivalents in form and function, as will occur to those skilled in the pertinent art and having the benefit of this disclosure. The depicted and described embodiments of this disclosure are examples only, and not exhaustive of the scope of the disclosure.